It is well known that a patient monitor may measure various physiological parameters of a patient, and can send out a corresponding alarm when the measured parameter is abnormal, so as to achieve real-time monitoring for the patient and emergency treatment by a medical staff. However, the patient monitor may also present an error alarm, i.e., a false alarm. The existence of the false alarm may make the medical staff give a wrong judgment of the patient's monitoring, so as to put the patient in a potential risk.
The patient monitor generally displays alarm information in a fixed display area according to alarm levels. For example, when an alarm level is “high”, it is displayed with a high priority. In this way, when high-level alarm information is displayed with a high priority in the limited display area, which is actually a false alarm, a response made by the medical staff to it on the one hand causes a waste of clinical resources, and on the other hand may cause a real emergency alarm not being displayed. Also, displaying the false alarm in a long-term will cause fatigue of the medical staff to the alarm, so that patients cannot get timely care.